Totem
Totem is a touring Cirque du Soleil production written and directed by Robert Lepage. This is the second collaboration with Robert Lepage with the first being ''Ka''.'' The theme of ''Totem is inspired by the various humanity founding myths. Totem premiered on April 22, 2010 in Montreal, QC. Totem is considered Cirque du Soleil's first hybrid production being able to perform in amphitheater arenas and the Grand Chapiteau without requiring significant changes to the stage and equipment.Cirque du Soleil. (n.d.). Totem Press Kitrelease. Retrieved from https://www.cirquedusoleil.com/-/media/cds/images/pressroom/presskits/totem/pdf Set and Technical Information Stage Design, The Marsh, and The Carapace Totem stage is made of two parts: The Marsh and the main stage. The Marsh serves as an entrance to the main stage. it is surrounded by reeds which conceals the artists and some set elements before they enter. The reeds are inflatable to save weight and facilitate storage while touring. The main stage for Totem is based upon the mytheme of the World Turtle; a giant turtle or tortoise supporting the world on its shell. Unlike previous Cirque du Soleil stages, the edges of the stage are curved inward to give the outer appearance of a turtle shell. The stage surface is covered by hand-drawn images inspired by the patterns found on the plastrons (underside of a turtle) of several turtle species.TOTEM. (n.d.). Retrieved from https://www.cirquedusoleil.com/press/kits/shows/totem One of the major elements of Totem is a large oval turtle Carapace. The Carapace serves as a decorative piece and used for the beginning act of Uneven Bars. The Carapace weighs 2,700 lbs (1,225 kg), contains two horizontal bars, and is coated with a non-slip finish. It can be lifted to the top of the Chapiteau/Arena and can be opened at an angle like an shell. At the beginning of Totem, the Carapace is covered with a cloth printed with the shell markings of a forest turtle. The Scorpion Bridge Another major stage element of Totem is a mobile platform called "The Scorpion Bridge". Loosely inspired by the Rolling Bridge in London, UK, The Scorpion Bridge serves as an entrance to the main stage. Made of 10,000 lbs (4,500 kg) of steel and containing eight hydraulic motors, The Scorpion Bridge can rise, descend, extend, retract and curl in on itself. The base of the bridge houses lighting equipment, a laser, speakers and cameras. The bridge is monitored by an operator using four infrared cameras. Stage Projections The stage for Totem uses interactive projection technology to create various different environments and elements projected on the stages. These scenes include swamps, volcanos, oceans, a starry sky, and other naturalistic environments. The projection system are projected by four infrared cameras positioned above the stage and around the Marsh to detect the performers movements to produce kinetic effects such as ripples, splashes, and reflections. The projection images were shot at various parts of the world including Iceland, Hawaii, and Guatemala by Image Content Designer Pedro Pires. Photographs taken by Guy Laliberté during his trip on the International Space Station are integrated into the projections. Equipment and Props The unicycles are 7 ft (2m) tall and are very light. This makes it easier for the performer to maneuver down the ramp at the beginning of the act. The perch poles that were used during the retired Perches act are made of duralumin, an alloy used in aeronautics. The tallest pole is about 33 ft (10 m) high.TOTEM. (n.d.). Retrieved from https://www.cirquedusoleil.com/press/kits/shows/totem During the Scientist's Manipulation act, each juggling ball contains 72 LED lights.Soleil, C. du. (2017, October 14). Unearth Human Evolution - CIRCUS STYLE | The World of TOTEM | Cirque du Soleil. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAiS9WuvkAM The lights' colors are controlled by a show technician during the performance.Cirque du Soleil (2011). Evolution – The Creative Journey (Deluxe Totem Souvenir Program) (in English and French). Costume Design Totem's costumes are inspired by the show's theme of evolution. Costume designer Kym Barrett researched animals, birds, plants, and traditional cultural and tribal designs for various costumes worn throughout the show. The cycle of the seasons was also another inspiration for the various color pallette of the costumes. Neon-bright colours, vivid, and shiny fabrics would represent the season of summer. The unicyclists’ costumes feature seed pods, flowers, trees and leaves would represent the season of autumn. The two roller skates costumes would feature white and silver to represent the season of winter. Kym also focused on the treatment of the fabrics rather than materials themselves to replicate the elements found in nature. Advanced printing techniques, fluorescent pigments, and utilizing mirror fragments and crystals allowed Kym to work with various materials such as lycra and leather. The Crystal Man's costume is made up of a velvet leotard covered with about 4,500 reflective components. The Hoop Dancer’s costume is inspired by the traditional, ceremonial clothing of a number of North American Indian tribes, rather than an accurate portrayal of any one culture. These includes a Hopi cross and a headdress, and features extensive use of leather. Characters Totem features a cast of 46 acrobats, actors, musicians and singers from 18 countries: Australia, Belarus, Brazil, Canada, France, Poland, China, Czech Republic, Finland, Italy, Germany, Japan, Moldova, Mongolia, Russia, Spain, Ukraine and United States). * The Tracker: Environmentally conscious and friend of the animals, The Tracker helps the Scientist in his explorations. * The Scientist: A Darwinesque explorer visiting the different worlds of Totem. With the help of his monkey assistants, the Scientist completes his physical experiments. * The Amerindian Dancer: The Amerindian Dancer traces the history of the evolution of species with his rings. * The Crystal Man: Originally from space, The Crystal Man sparks life on Earth. * The Fisherman: Owner of a speedboat, The Fisherman is a practical man, is wary of fuss and extravagance * Valentino: A Italian Tourist who out to foil The Tracker. He rides on water-skis on a speedboat driven by The Fisherman. Acts |-|Current Acts= * Opening * Carapace (Uneven Bars) * Hoop Dancing (Part 1) * Swiss Rings Trio * Unicycles & Bowls * Contortion * Escalade (Chinese Pole) * Diabolo * Fixed Trapeze Duo * Foot Juggling * Manipulation * Hoop Dancing (Part 2) * Roller Skating * Russian Bars * Finale |-|Acts In Rotation= * Aerial Straps |-|Retired Acts= * Cyr Wheel * Perches * Devil Sticks * Hand to Hand * Hand Balancing Music The music for Totem was composed by Bob and Bill (Guy Dubuc and Marc Lessard). The soundtrack contain elements inspired by Native American music, Spanish Flamenco, and Indian music. Vocalists Female Singers * Esi Kwesiwa Acquaah-Harrison: April 2010 -February 2011, January 2012 - June 2013, November 2013 - August 2016, July 2017 - Present * Coco Mbassi: March 2011 - May 2011 * Odessa Thornhill: May 2011 - December 2011, July 2013 - November 2013 * Betina Quest: August 2016 - June 2017 Male Singers * Christian Laveau: April 2010 - December 2018 * Christian Kit Goguen: December 2018 - Present For more information on the songs featured in Totem, please visit Totem (Soundtrack). Awards Totem was awarded the 2013 Drama Desk Award for "Unique Theatrical Experience".The 58th Annual Drama Desk Awards. (2017, October 19). Retrieved from https://www.newyorktheatreguide.com/news-features/the-58th-annual-drama-desk-awardsDesk, G. D. (2016, March 06). Drama Desk Awards 2013: Complete List of Winners. Retrieved from https://www.goldderby.com/article/2013/drama-desk-awards-winners-list-broadway-theater-news/ Touring Schedule The following color boxes indicate the region of each performance: Europe North America South and Central America Asia/Pacific Oceania Africa Grand Chapiteau Tour 2010 - 2018 Schedule 2010 Schedule Montréal, QC - From April 22 to July 11, 2010 (show première) Québec City, QC - From July 22 to August 29, 2010 Amsterdam, NL - From October 7 to December 22, 2010 2011 Schedule Charlotte, NC - From March 3 to March 27, 2011 Baltimore, MD - From April 7 to May 1, 2011 Pittsburgh, PA - From May 12 to June 5, 2011 Montréal, QC - From June 15 to July 31, 2011 Toronto, ON - From August 10 to October 9, 2011 San Francisco, CA - From October 28 to December 18, 2011 2012 Schedule (Totem played in the Royal Albert Hall in London, UK during this time) San Jose, CA - From March 2 to April 15, 2012 San Diego, CA - From April 25 to May 27, 2012 Boston, MA - From June 10 to August 5, 2012 Washington, DC - From August 15 to October 7, 2012 Atlanta, GA - From October 26 to December 30, 2012 2013 Schedule Miami, FL- From January 10 to February 24, 2013 New York, NY - From March 14 to May 12, 2013 Philadelphia, PA - From May 30 to June 30, 2013 Ottawa, ON - From July 11 to August 4, 2013 Columbus, OH - From August 22 to September 15, 2013 Los Angeles, CA - From October 11 to November 10, 2013 Irvine, CA - From November 21 to December 29, 2013 2014 Schedule Santa Monica, CA - From January 17 to March 16, 2014 Portland, OR - From March 26 to May 4, 2014 Vancouver, BC - From May 15 to July 6, 2014 Auckland, NZ - From August 22 to September 28, 2014 Sydney, AU - From October 28, 2014 to January 11, 2015 2015 Schedule Melbourne, AU - From January 21 to March 29, 2015 Brisbane, AU - From April 10 to May 24, 2015 Adelaide, AU - From June 11 to July 12, 2015 Perth, AU - From July 31 to September 27, 2015 Singapore, SG - From October 28 to December 15, 2015 2016 Schedule Tokyo, JP - From February 3 to June 26, 2016 Osaka, JP - From July 14 to October 23, 2016 Nagoya, JP - From November 10, 2016 to January 15, 2017 2017 Schedule Fukuoka, JP - From February 3 to March 19, 2017 Sendai, JP - From April 6 to May 21, 2017 (Totem played at the Bolshoy Ice Dome in Sochi, RU during this time) Brussels, BE - From August 31 to October 29, 2017 Madrid, ES - From November 10, 2017 to January 14, 2018 2018 Schedule Sevilla, ES - From January 25 to March 11, 2018 Barcelona, ES - From March 23 to May 20, 2018 Malaga, ES - From June 1 to July 1, 2018 Alicante, ES - From July 19 to August 19, 2018 Zurich, CH - From September 5 to October 14, 2018 Paris, FR - From October 25 to December 30, 2018 2019 Schedule (Totem played at the Royal Albert Hall in London, UK during this time) Vienna, AT - From March 9 to April 22, 2019 Geneva, CH - From May 9 to June 16, 2019 Meloneras / Gran Canaria, ES - From July 5 to September 22, 2019 The Hague, NL - From October 11 to December 1, 2019 Düsseldorf, DE - From December 19, 2019 to January 19, 2020 2020 Schedule Munich, DE - From February 12 to March 8, 2020 Rome, IT - From April 1 to April 19, 2020 Arena Tour 2011 - 2012, 2017 Schedules 2011 Schedule Royal Albert Hall, London, UK - From January 5 to February 17, 2011 2012 Schedule Royal Albert Hall, London, UK - From January 5 to February 16, 2012 2017 Schedule Bolshoy Ice Dome, Sochi, RU - From January 1 to July 30, 2017 2019 Schedule Royal Albert Hall, London, UK - From January 11 to February 26, 2019 Gallery Promotional TotemPoster.jpg TotemPoster4.jpg TotemPoster5.jpg TotemPoster6.jpg TotemPoster7.jpg TotemPoster8.jpg TotemPoster9.jpg TotemPoster10.jpg Totemposter11.jpg Characters TotemTracker.jpg | The Tracker TotemScientist.jpg | The Scientist TotemDancer.jpg | The Amerindian Dancer TotemCrystalman.JPG | The Crystal Man TotemFisherman.jpg | The Fisherman TotemValentino.JPG | Valentino Performance CirquedusoleiltotemRussianbarsjpg.jpg TotemUnevenbars.jpg TotemUnevenbars2.jpg TotemHoopdancers.jpg Totemhoopdance2.jpg TotemRings.jpg TotemFootjuggling.jpg TotemFootjuggling2.jpg TotemClowns.jpg TotemUnicycle1.jpg TotemUnicycle2.jpg TotemContortion.jpg TotemEscalade.jpg TotemDiabolo.jpg TotemManipulation.jpg TotemManipulation2.jpg TotemRollerskates.jpg Cirquedusoleil totem RollerSkates.jpg TotemRussianbars.jpg TotemRussianbars2.jpg TotemRussianbars3.jpg TotemStage2.JPG TotemStage3.jpg Totemfinale.jpg Videos Trailers TOTEM - Cirque du Soleil - Trailer Journey into the Evolution of...TOTEM OFFICIAL Show Trailer Cirque du Soleil TOTEM VIP EXPERIENCE Cirque du Soleil - TOTEM VIP Rouge in the Gallery Behind the Scenes TOTEM by Cirque du Soleil - Robert Lepage - Writer and Director TOTEM - Pedro Pires, Projections Designer - Cirque du Soleil TOTEM by Cirque du Soleil - Kym Barrett, Costume designer Dans les coulisses techniques de TOTEM - Cirque du Soleil TOTEM by Cirque du Soleil - Marina & Svetlana Tsodikova, Artists Why Trust Is Worth It Lovebirds Act TOTEM CirqueduSoleil From Dance to CIRCUS In Residence with Edgar Zendejas Cirque du Soleil TOTEM by Cirque du Soleil Hoop Dancers Photoshoot of the Souvenir Program TOTEM by Cirque du Soleil Duo Trapeze Photoshoot of the Souvenir Program Unearth Human Evolution - CIRCUS STYLE The World of TOTEM Cirque du Soleil Makeup Tutorials TOTEM Artist Makeup Application by Cirque du Soleil TOTEM Makeup Spectacular Hand Balancing Performer Cirque du Soleil Makeup Step by Step Tutorial How to apply performing arts makeup TOTEM Cirque du Soleil Eye Popping Pink Contouring Tutorial TOTEM Rings Artist Makeup Step-by-Step Cirque du Soleil Turn Yourself Into A CIRQUE DU SOLEIL ARTIST This Halloween Season References External Links Official Site [https://www.facebook.com/Totem Totem Official Facebook Page] es:TOTEM Category:Shows Category:Active Shows Category:Touring Shows